


Curtain Twitcher

by walkthegale



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Good Life | Good Neighbors (UK)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margo isn't happy about what she can see in the Goods' garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Twitcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinervaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFan/gifts).



“Jerry? Jerry!”

“Mmmf.”

Margo tapped her foot impatiently. “Oh for goodness sake, Jerry, wake up!”

“Yes, dear?”

She let out a huff of frustration. “It's those terrible people again! There's some _thing_ in their garden.”

Jerry opened one eye. “You didn't call them terrible people at dinner last night, darling.”

“Well, it's not the sort of thing one says to a person's face. Don't be facetious, Jerry, it's common.” She twitched the edge of the curtain open again, and peeked around it. “Oh do come over here. They have really gone above and beyond this time! I'll have the council on them, you just see if I don't!”

Giving up on all hopes of further sleep, Jerry hoisted himself out of bed and joined her at the window.

“Look! There!” Margo, pointed with a trembling finger towards the Goods' garden, practically apoplectic.

“Yes, yes, I see it,” He paused, but from Margo's expression some sort of further reaction was obviously required. “It's a police call box. A rather fine example, I'd say, from what, ten, fifteen years ago?”

“But what's it _doing_ there? They can't, they can't just put a monstrosity like that there, where we all have to look at it! I've kept my silence about a great many things, Jerry, but not this time. No, this time they will face the consequences of their preposterous actions! I...”

She trailed off, because at that moment, the door of the box opened, and dark-haired girl in a brightly patterned dress stepped out, followed by an extremely tall man wearing a ridiculous scarf.

“I say,” exclaimed Jerry. “I wonder how long they'd been in there for? It's not exactly proper, now is it? Is it, Margo? Margo?”

He turned to his wife and found her pale and silent, clinging to the window frame as though it was the only thing keeping her upright. “Margo, dear, are you quite all right? Would you like a glass of water?”

“It's him,” she said finally, in a hoarse whisper. “It's the Doctor. He's come back for me.”

“What?”

She took a few deep breaths and rallied, sounding a lot more like herself when she spoke again. “Come along, Jerry. We're going on a holiday. You'll need your new pullover.”


End file.
